wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krasnoludzki
Krasnoludzki to główny język krasnoludów. Pierwotnie nie posiadały one własnego języka pisanego, opierając się na tradycji przekazywanej ustnie. Ludzie nauczyli ich pisania w języku wspólnym, który był znacznie łatwiejszy od runów. Po latach dostosowano zapisy do krasnoludzkich potrzeb. Powstała z tego dziwna hybryda tytanicznych glifów i ludzkich liter. W World of Warcraft język krasnoludzki jest opisany jako Dwarven w drzewku umiejętności, a Dwarvish w czacie. Elementarz języka krasnoludzkiego (oficjalne tłumaczenia) Poniższa lista zawiera wyrazy i frazy w języku krasnoludzkim, których tłumaczenia zostały oficjalnie zweryfikowane przez Blizzarda, lub posiadają tłumaczenia w realnym świecie: * "Bael Modan" - "Czerwona Góra" * "Draig'cyfail" - "Gwiezdny Łuk" (z jednego ze starszych krasnoludzkich dialektów) - rodzaj kuszy strzelającej nabijanymi ćwiekami kulkami zamiast bełtami. * "Gwyarbrawden" - rytuał odprawiany wśród krasnoludzkich wojowników zawiązujący braterstwo krwi. Jest to również rodzaj sprawiedliwości. Ten, kto wobec innego przysięgnie Gwyarbrawden musi pomścić śmierć tej osoby bez względu na trudności. * "Haggis" - danie składające się z mieszanki mielonego mięsa, płuc i wątroby owcy lub jagnięcia, wymieszanej z tłuszczem, cebulą, owsianką i ziołami, gotowane we flaku z żołądka zabitego zwierzęcia. * "Khadgar" - "Zaufanie" * "Khaz Modan" - "Góra (lub Góry) Khaz" - nazwa nadana na cześć tytana Khaz'gorotha * "Loch" - jezioro częściowo przedzielone zaporą; długa zatoka morska. * "Lorn" - "Ziemia", fraza występująca w słowie Lordaeron * "Magna" - "Obrońca", tytuł używany wobec Strażników zarówno płci męskiej, jak i żeńskiej. * "Thane" - "Górski Król" lub "Król" Krasnoludzkie imiona W kulturze krasnoludów nazwiska są równoznaczne z nazwą klanu. Pośród trzech głównych rodzin ( Bronzebeard, Wildhammer i Ciemne Żelazo) występują pomniejsze klany im podporządkowane. Niektóre nazwiska rodowe są nadawane w uznaniu zasług lub pewnych wydarzeń, zastępując pierwotne nazwisko. Dla przykładu - Falstad Dragonreaver naprawdę nazywa się Falstad Wildhammer. Nowe nazwisko może zostać przekazane potomkom, jednak jest to indywidualna decyzja. Innym przykładem są członkowie rodziny "Thunderaxe", którzy podczas Wojny Trzech Młotów przeszli na stronę klanu Ciemnego Żelaza, zmieniając nazwisko na "Pikesplitter". Krasnoludy Ironforge Krasnoludy przeważnie posiadają nazwiska odnoszące się do pierwotnego zawodu. Wielu posiada nazwiska, które członek rodziny uzyskał podczas pewnych zadań lub określonych chwil chwały lub niełaski, które później staną się elementem dziedzictwa rodziny. * Imiona męskie: Barab, Aradun, Thorin, Magni, Garrim, Wendel, Thurimar. * Imiona żeńskie: Chise, Helga, Ferya, Furga, Krona, Imli. * Nazwiska rodowe: Thunderforge, Bronzebeard, Hammergrim, Thornsteel, Chunderstout. Krasnoludy Wildhammer Wildhammerzy przeważnie stosują podobną zasadę jak krasnoludy Ironforge, przyjmując nazwiska honorujące chwalebne czyny przodków. Nazwiska upamiętniają wielkie dokonania członków rodziny i klanu. * Imiona męskie: Kazdun, Hagrim, Dondar, Soldrin. * Imiona żeńskie: Kella, Lorim, Ar-ya, Senica. * Nazwiska rodowe: Beastclaw, Greatbeard, Thundertamer, Windseer. Nieprzetłumaczone nazwy krasnoludzkie * Angor - forteca Ciemnego Żelaza na Złych Ziemiach. * Baradin - zatoka u zachodnich wybrzeży Mokradeł. * Bael'dun - krasnoludzkie wykopaliska na Sawannie i w Mulgore. * Dun Algaz - przesmyk pomiędzy Loch Modan a Mokradłami. * Dun Baldar - warowny obóz w Dolinie Alterac. * Dun Garok - krasnoludzka forteca na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim. * Dun Mandarr - jaskinia w Zimowiośnie. * Dun Modr - dawna forteca na północnych Mokradłach. * Dun Morogh - krasnoludzki płaskowyż w centralnym Khaz Modan. * Gol'Bolar - kamieniołom w południowym Dun Morogh. * Grim Batol - dawna krasnoludzka forteca na wschodnich Mokradłach. * Kharanos - miasto w centralnym Dun Morogh. * Thandol - krasnoludzki most łączący Khaz Modan z Lordaeron. * Thelgen - jaskinia na południowych Mokradłach. * Thor Modan - osada krasnoludów w Northrend. Wybrane krasnoludzkie słowa (spekulacje) Lista słów w języku krasnoludzkim utworzona za pomocą filtra baz danych. Lista słów (spekulacje) * "Bael'Gar" - "Czerwony Gigant" * "Bael" - "Czerwony * "Dun" - "osiedle/miasto" lub "teren" * "Bael'dun" - "Redshire" lub "Czerwone ziemie" * "Loch Modan" - "Górskie Jezioro" * "Modan" - "Góra" lub "Góry" * "Gar" - "Gigant" * "Oie" - "tak" * "Eta" - "nie" * "Thor Modan" - "Góra Thorima" Styl słownictwa krasnoludzkiego przypomina języki staroangielski, mowę ludów germańskich, Anglosasów lub Szkotów. Kategoria:Języki Kategoria:Krasnoludy en:Dwarven